Evaporative coolers work by converting hot air into a cool breeze using the process of evaporating water. Evaporative coolers utilize the natural process of water evaporation along with an air-moving system to create effective cooling. Fresh outside air is pulled through wetted evaporative media that cools the air through water evaporation. A fan then circulates the cool air throughout a room, home, or business.
The effectiveness of an evaporative cooler may depend on the ability of the cooler to move air through the evaporative cooler and the ability of the cooler to promote the evaporation of water into the air flowing through the cooler. Despite current evaporative cooler technologies, there remains a need for improvements to evaporative cooler systems and technologies, in areas such as cost, performance, efficiency, and ease of use or maintenance.